Finally
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: James has made up his mind, but what does Lily think? A James/Lily fluff story. One-shot. Canon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Finally**

 **A/N: A James/Lily fluff story. One-shot. Cannon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

She was single again and James simply wasn't going to wait one more damned minute. Lily had broken it off with that Hufflepuff two weeks prior and James had been an understanding friend, a shoulder to cry on, supportive and caring. But sitting in the common room the evening before had changed his attitude. Marlene was sitting on Sirius' lap and had casually offered to set Lily up with a Ravenclaw she knew. Lily had seemed hesitant at first but Marlene had pushed the issue. Ultimately Lily told Marlene she'd think it over and James felt like he'd been hit by a train as emotion after emotion bowled him over with that one remark. First he was surprised, then he was jealous, then he was angry, and finally he was almost dead inside.

He made the excuse of needing to finish his essay for Charms, which he really did, and headed to bed. He didn't finish the essay. He spent the entire night feeling those same emotions when Lily expressed minimal interest in meeting this Ravenclaw over and over and over again. Staring up at the ceiling, curtains pulled around his bed, James tried to decide which was worse, having Lily just as a friend, or not having Lily at all. As dawn began to seep through the windows and the gray sky gave way to blue and orange and gold, James had made up his mind.

After a cold shower to clear his head and a half a biscuit to calm the butterflies in his stomach, James grabbed the map to check where Lily was. Unsurprisingly, she was already in the Heads' Office. And now, James found himself almost speed walking to get there. He'd made up his mind.

Opening the door to the office he found Lily sitting at her desk, the Prefects chart in front of her. She looked up and smiled that smile that made his heart want to burst.

"James! I'm glad you're here. We need to put together the charts for Decem..." She was cut off as James strode across the room in two long strides and bent down, bringing his lips to hers. His kiss was gentle, pleading. His hands cradled her face, tilting her head to give him better access. He held it for mere moments before slowly pulling away.

"I need you to know that I can't stop thinking about you, that you mean everything to me, and that I can't keep pretending that I'm ok just being your friend. Lily you need to give me a chance or I need to resign as Head Boy and move on." His palms were sweating and his heartbeat was so fast that he felt light headed as he watched Lily's face.

At first she looked surprised and then her green eyes, Merlin her eyes, started to change taking on blue, brown, and gray undertones before finally settling back to the green that James adored. And she smiled, her entire face lighting up, her eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight that broke through the window.

"Finally!" She breathed, and stood wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. James reacted immediately, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other going straight for her long red hair. He kissed her with all the emotion of relief and excitement and happiness that rushed through him as her arms snaked around his neck and everything he'd dreamed of all of the sudden became possible.

After what felt simultaneously like an eternity and an instant James pulled away and looked into the face of the woman he knew would always be the one. Gently, and because he could, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, admiring how her smile had somehow widened and she looked alive in a way he'd never seen before. A light blush crept into her cheeks as he admired her, making her even more attractive, and she laughed nervously, a sound that filed his heart with joy.

"So, Lily, would you be up for some breakfast and a boyfriend?" James joked, his light hearted manner finally returning as his hand ran through his hair.

Lily laughed. "Your order is off but I would love nothing more."

"Can't upset the dear elves my love." He chided as he ran a finger down her nose, tapping the tip before his fingers caressed her chin and he brought her face up to kiss him again. This kiss lasted longer than the first two and James held back a moan as Lily's hands strayed into his hair, caressing and pulling and playing as their lips locked and neither wanted to ever let go.

When they pulled away for air Lily looked up at him and smiled. "I wasn't joking when I said both sounded good James. I do still want breakfast."

"Ah, the curse of humanity: too many hungers to fulfill." Lily laughed as she disentangled her arms from around his neck and timidly sought out his hands with hers.

"So, to the Great Hall?"

"I propose the kitchens, as we apparently do still need to work out December's rounds, at least that's what I surmised when I barged in here." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh yes, the rounds! We should take care of that after breakfast, along with planning a couple other things as well."

"And what, pray tell, are those other couple of things that need planning?" James asked as he shut the door to the office and found Lily's hand again before starting for the kitchens.

"Well we definitely need to plan out our first date, and I also want to figure out how we're going to prank your little group of friends when we announce that we're dating. I think that after all the time they spent teasing me, I ought to do something to get them back, don't you?"

Merlin he loved this girl!


End file.
